


Broken

by Ionah



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-02
Updated: 2002-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet) Accidents happen.<br/>Author's Note: Not beta'd. Just a piece of nonsense that came about because of something Lex noticed in the Alien Puberty series. ;-)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

## Broken

by Ionah

* * *

Clark stared remorsefully at the white hospital bandages covering Lex's penis. "Really, Lex. I don't see how you can blame me for this. How was I supposed to know?" 

Lex stared hard at Clark. "Considering all the secrets you've apparently been keeping from me, I don't know how you can even hint that this was somehow _my_ fault, Clark." 

Clark's face flushed. "I'm not. But...well, it was an accident." 

Lex choked. When he could speak, he squeaked, "An accident? That's not the point, Clark. If I'd known the truth sooner, I could have taken precautions!" 

Clark reached for Lex's shoulder, patting it awkwardly. "At least the doctor said it would heal just fine." 

Lex struggled to hop off the examination table but the thick layer of bandages at his groin made it difficult to move. So instead, he pointed his finger at Clark and screeched, "Just get the hell away from me!" 

Clark's eyebrows drew together and his eyes filled with hurt. "Lex, you don't mean that." 

Lex took a deep calming breath that he exhaled explosively a moment later. "You fucking broke my dick, Clark! How do you think I'm supposed to feel about you right now?" 

"But it was an accident!" 

Before Lex could tell Clark what he thought about that comment, the short, brown-haired doctor returned to the room, a packet of medicinal samples clutched in his hand. 

"Here you go, Mr. Luthor. There should be enough pain medication here to do you, but if you need more, I've written up a prescription for you." 

Dr. Krawley moved to the exam table, efficiently handing off the pill packs to Lex, along with the prescription. "Now, just one more thing, Mr. Luthor. I think in the future, it might be prudent if you avoided using any kind of constricting devices on your penis. As you can see, they can be quite dangerous." 

Lex's face turned a mottled red color. His lips pursed tightly and over the doctor's shoulder, he speared Clark with a hot, angry gaze. "Understood, Doctor. I can promise you that this won't happen again." 

Clark's eyes got wide and he ducked his head. 

A few minutes later, the doctor was out of the room and Lex was struggling to dress himself, having shoved Clark's hands aside. "I don't need any help." 

"But, Lex..." 

"Clark, now is not the time for this conversation. All I'm going to say is that I promise you, nothing you said on the ride here will ever become public knowledge. But I'm still angry as hell at you right now." 

"Lex, I--I love you. I don't want you to be mad at me." 

Lex's head whipped up, and his gaze collided with Clark's. Sincerity hung in the air, too thick by far for Lex's comfort. "Look, Clark, you know how I feel about you, and this isn't going to change that. I know it was an accident. But I just want you to know, I will never try to stick my dick up your ass again." 

"Well..." Clark hesitated, and then smiled excitedly. "Does that mean I'll get to be on top when you get better?" 

[end] 


End file.
